The present invention relates to an endoscope comprising an insertion section having a plurality of insertion holes.
In recent years, an endoscope in which a multihole tube having a plurality of insertion holes has been proposed. These holes serve as guide channels for a light guide, an image guide, and the like, or a tool insertion channel, or an air/liquid-supply channel. In order to decrease the diameter of the insertion section, light and image guides are inserted directly in the insertion holes without being covered with outer tubes. The inlet openings of the respective holes are open to the end face of the insertion section at the operation section side. The light and image guides extend from the inlet openings, and various tubes are connected to the inlet openings of the tool insertion channel and the air/liquid-supply channel. For this reason, various members are concentrated near the end face of the insertion section, and this makes it difficult to satisfactorily keep the respective members separate and limit their arrangement. In addition, design and assembly of the inlet openings and surrounding portions are limited. Furthermore, the light guide and image guide may be interfered with other members to be damaged.